yosuganosorafandomcom-20200214-history
Yosuga no Sora Episode 10
As for a Bird's Faked Cry (S3) is the tenth episode of the anime series Yosuga no Sora. This episode replays the event where Haruka is trying to talk to Sora about his relationship with Nao, but this time Sora is always at the back of his mind, since, lately, she seems not to accept Nao, and that she seems to be teasing him. In the story, Haruka suggests a date with Nao, but unable to tell Sora about it. He go as far as even disguising it as if he will be spending time with Ryouhei. Synopsis Actual Haruka was having a dream about when they were kids and Sora was discharged from the hospital. He is then awaken from it when Sora came over and kissed him. The next day, Nao and Haru agreed to a date on Sunday but Haru had forgotten that he agreed to go with Sora to shop on the same day. He then lied to Sora and told her that he had plans with Ryouhei even though he was going on a date with Nao. Sora told Haru to cancel his plans but Haru said he would go with Ryouhei instead. It did not go well. During the date, though, Nao notices that Sora is never far from Haruka’s mind, him buying things for his sister rather than for her, and eventually spoiling their date. They planned to make croquette curry upon arriving home, but is canceled when Haruka finds Sora not feeling well in her room after having a bad dream. Sora then tells Haru that the reason she was crying wasn't because she was sick but because she had a dream about losing Haru. The next day Nao notices that Haruka tries to hide his date with her from Sora, but she just went along. Nao got the impression that Sora didn't want her around when Sora said that Nao don't have to wait for them. One night, Haruka catches Sora masturbating in her room while mentioning his name, much to his dismay. She is enamored with him ever since that one summer day in their childhood when Haruka kissed Sora while playing. Omake Bonus Name: My Ex-boyfriend Still...(M10) Name in Japanese: モトカレイマモ Romaji Translation: Motokare Ima mo Synopsis:-''' Motoka received a message on her phone after having sex with Haru. She apologized to Haru requested him to leave her home. She then went on a train to meet her ex-boyfriend... Quote of the day: Oh no! We also got less porn! ' '''English: ' Japanese: 'Romaji Translation: ' Trivia *The sequence in Haruka's dream where teenage Sora is talking to, and eventually kissing Haru in his child form, symbolizes Haru having been open about his incestuous feelings in the past as a child and Sora, being open about her incestuous feelings in the present as a teenager. Image Gallery Vlcsnap-00005-600x337.jpg Yosuga-no-sora-10-01.jpg Vlcsnap-000081-600x337.jpg Utw-ryuumaru-yosuga-no-sora-01-480p2ef570ec-mkv snapshot 12-43 2010-10-05 20-16-17.jpg Sora and haruka kiss when they kids.png Haruka-and-Sora-yosuga-no-sora-27895491-600-337.jpg utw-ryuumaru-yosuga-no-sora-10-720p75fa510a-mkv_snapshot_20-01_2010-12-11_23-32-09.jpg b26df5e1e6c6ee6e05f06be3c987129a.JPG utw-ryuumaru-yosuga-no-sora-10-720p75fa510a-mkv_snapshot_20-45_2010-12-11_23-33-36.jpg Yosuga-no-Sora Review 34-575x323.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Sora arc